half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KATANAGOD
Archived hooray 02:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Untitled tell me dude, are you still in the CoD wiki?? (Vallidan750 (talk) 02:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC)) :I am! why d'you ask? 02:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Please, what's wrong with fact, that in Half Life you can stick Ichthyosaur in dam above yourself? Do I have to send you screenshot to confirm you that it can be killed? Chee´woh (talk) 07:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd really appreciate it if you did, thank you for being co-operative :) 07:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Userbox I have created a userbox from rollbacks (I've also added a category for rollbacks, check my page). I have created several templates in order to create userbox's. If you want a userbox for admins then tell me, I'll happily do it it :)[[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 23:46, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Admins userbox I've created one for admins: Code: :we already have one here. that looks pretty nice though. ''10:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Why don't you put an userbox then? It's a great way to recognize you. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 10:40, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Are you still online, I want to talk to you. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 08:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :I am. --KλT 08:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Where can I contact you then? You're not available on HL wiki chat and on community central chat. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 08:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll get on. ''08:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Can you respond then? You sent me "hi" and then didn't respond. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 08:44, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Portal Screenshots Do we actually have screenshots of each test chamber in Portal 2 (or even Portal). I was looking but couldn't find many, so I'm wondering whether it might be worth uploading some myself. Its just that I don't want to upload more useless files if they already exist. Thankyou -- Adapool (talk) 12:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Got it! I have those pictures of ichthyosuar, proving it can be killed. Signed Chee´woh, 5th August, 20:13 (SELČ) :I knew you could kill it. I'm actually slightly confused, what exactly are you trying to prove 9.9? ''21:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :: I think the point that he/she is trying to make is that you can kill the ichthyosuar outside of water using the crowbar. -- Adapool (talk) 11:40, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: Right, you undo the edit ("but it can't die once it's out of the water" or such) so this is proof about killing outside water is possible --Chee´woh (talk) 15:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::How the hell did it get there...? --KλT 19:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Blog deletion? I saw you deleted the blog.. I thought all decisions should always go through a consensus. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 21:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :How is a normal user supposed to vote on a ''blog post? 23:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Lol, true. At least you could warn me, It took me time to write this blog you know. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 06:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :admins can view deleted page logs. --KλT 08:23, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Talk_page_or_Message_wall. [[User:Unnamed Airbender |Unnamed Airbender]] 09:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: See here, then click the date in the Page History section, there it will show what the page contained. -- Adapool (talk) 11:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can you come up to the chat? I have a few ideas in mind. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 20:16, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :I see you on chat but you don't reply. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 20:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Being rude & impatient when I'm busy isn't very nice. If I don't respond within a minute that means I'm doing something, Not because " You're Not being supportive". I'm starting to regret giving you admin rights this early since you don't seem very knowledgeable in what the tools are. ''20:35, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry then. I'm just kind of a person that want to talk fast, It's just takes you more than 5 minutes to answer a single question and that bugs me a little. :::Also, what tools are you talking about? [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 20:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm talking about admin rights. It may have been a little too soon for you to get them, I mean, I'm not saying you are a bad admin, I'm saying it seems you don't know everything about the tools that you have. either way, Apology accepted. ''21:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::It is my first time being admin on a wiki, It will take me some time to "master" it. Can you go to the chat for a second, please. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 21:20, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Meat puppet? what is that? And also, I'm from the Vatar Wiki, an admin told me to vote for the message walls. I'm sorry to disrupt anything here, I wasn't aware that it would cause any trouble....but I am a rollback user on Avatar wiki and I will keep that my only wiki, just helping out a friend.(: 00:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Its not your fault at all. Nothing to worry about, Just make sure you only vote on things that ''you want to vote on. 00:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Will do in the future. Thanks for understanding.(: I would never sockpuppet.... 00:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Meat puppets are different than sockpuppets, so no worries! 00:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::So what is a meat puppet? 01:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::See here 01:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::/Oh, ok, thx. Again, sorry, being a rollback on Avatar wiki I should have understood. But anyway, I won't be returning here, as I have no need to lol. BTW, if you ever join avatar wiki, I will be the first person you come to, right?:P 00:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'll be sure to say hello! 00:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Blog Callofduty4 has like 10 edits, he is considered "meatpuppet" to me. Also, I have set a new rule that says that only members with more than 50 edits are eligble to vote so I delete both of the votes. (Callofduty4 and Iceland).[[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 09:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :10 edits vs 0 edits. kthx. --KλT 09:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::ps, you don't just "set rules". --KλT 09:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::5 edits now. I have set to 50 edits, it's fair both sides, I can't bring members here and you. 10 edits are just un-fair. If it's gonna be like that then I'll just close the discussion and you will win. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 09:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm amazed on how stubborn you're being. I may as well remove your admin rights, because your behaviour is just annoyingly childish. Cod4 has shown an interest in editing, the same cant be said with ice. you cant just say "Oh yes, this is a new rule and we're going to have it this way" - that's just not how things are run here. ''09:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright. The discussion will not be ended after 5 votes (It can be 5 vs 4 which would be clearly un-fair), we will choose the majority. Sounds fair? [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 09:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::How about you close it after a week...? ''09:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. I'm really sorry for my behavior today, If you the real reason of why that happened is because I'm leaving the Avatar wiki for good. Members do not respect other persons work and dedication but prefer members with 500 edits instead of members with 2000+. It's a huge step for me to leave a site that I dedicated my whole time into it. I hope you understand. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 09:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ic. Well sorry to hear that. --KλT 09:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Good news! I have finally managed to fix the big spaces issue, Hooray! [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 10:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :nice work :) ''10:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Stub template I have reworded the stub template. It is now better understandable than just "This article is a stub". [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 14:04, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Go right ahead! :) ''15:41, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, I was wondering how exactly you manage content for the module itself? I haven't really fiddled with it on the CoD Wiki --KλT 15:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::@Katana, are you seriously going to enable the feature without a consensus? because I think it is just unneeded feature and would just make the wiki look hideous. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 17:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Unneeded...? Its helpful to show video content, something this wiki needs more of. But, true, we should have a vote, considering you view an OK feature as "Hideous". ''10:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::"Hideous" is a little too much. I'm not saying it's a bad feature but as unneeded. Though if we can make someone in-charge in putting content, I have no problem with enabling it. We can make a thread where we will be asking the community on which content they'd prefer. :::::Btw, get on chat, I have a few ideas. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 11:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Obviously we wouldn't have shotgun montages in it. Or commentaries. Just trailers/content that's relevant to the article. I'd be happy to manage all the content that goes into the module itself. ''11:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :* Currently all the content comes pre-loaded, however, you guys should be able to manage it/delete it. However, it's more of "Related Videos on the Wiki" more so than Related to the Article. We are working on making that more clear/fixing the text in the module. Anyway, we are glad that you are at least giving it a try. If it doesn't work, it can always be removed later on. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:14, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::* I believe that right now that is the only fixed position that it can be placed in without CSS. I will pass on your suggestions of wanting it to be moved elsewhere as I've had this same request from a few wikis now. You can add the Freeman's Mind videos by clicking on the Add a Video button. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Headline text do you watch my little pony?!? rainbow dash IS THE FUVCKING BWEST Please I have created a notice, which comes with "Archived Threads" category. It looks nicer and better than your notice. Can you please no change it? If you wish to change the category name than tell me. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 09:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, I made a new template for archiving, as well as a general Archive category. ''10:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you build into the template a feature that would have the ability to state a reason there? [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 11:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Nah. People can read over the forum to see how it panned out. On that note, stop removing content from the forums. there's no point in archiving anything if there's a blank introduction with no actual reasoning on the forum. ''11:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Help? How do you edit the navigation bar? There is a button in the admincp but whenever I try to edit, it doesn't gives me the edit button. I have some cool ideas to edit but it doesn't allow me. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 12:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :How about you let me know what these "cool ideas" are before you add them. ''12:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Go check the games tab! I've added all the expansions under every game. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 12:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey I have added some new things. The only request I'm asking is PLEASE do not remove the "Rollback users" category from Damac, it adds a rollback label next to his username on his page. I would want you to remove the "About" category from community tab, I've added an "About us" category on the first tab. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 15:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :k, I removed a few things, we don't need a rollback tag, (there's only like 1 rollbacker..) that being said I'm not against it being used in the future, Its just unneeded right now. I also removed the inactive stuff and the Ajax thingy you put in because we actually already have the Ajax RC, and the inactive tags are unneeded too. Please contact before you drastically change MediaWiki pages. ''16:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Then at least start requiring more rollbacks? He's is in-active. I understand this wiki is connected well to the COD wiki and every admin here (apart from Adapool) are high positioned on COD wiki so that's I guess the reason they're admins/rollback here. You're admin there so I understand, you don't want to demote him (after month of in-activity). This wiki needs a very serious revamp, we can't always be connected to COD wiki and do almost everything they do there here. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 18:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Quite hypocritical coming from you, And no, I will not remove anyones rights if they go in-active for a short period. ''18:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, Madness is the only person on here besides me who edits on the CoD Wiki and is an admin on here. Shorty is from another wiki. Please don't make baseless accusations also. its quite rude. 18:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Start requiring rollbacks? I see a few members that deserve them. If you want me to handle those kind of things (add some rollbacks), make me bureaucrat (which I doubt). Members which will be rollbackers, will motivate them and maybe this wiki will become more active. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 18:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, we don't need anymore b'crats. and the rollback right will be given out when someone actually ''needs it. Please stop obsessing over this ;_; 21:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity I have a huge exam on 28th, so these days I'm studying like a big fuck. I may not be online as much as I did but you'll still see me around. Just heads up ^^ [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 21:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for letting me know, Good luck on your exam!! ''22:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) D'oh! Hi! Thanks for the welcome! I would add something about Half-Life or Portal, but I just got nothin' new. Forgive my slight accent, I spent most of my time in Texas. Expect to here "ain't" a lot. Zeh cake iz a lie. ;) Yup. Hey waitaminnit... Am I the only one who noticed Wheatley's bomb-shield ring in Portal 2's final boss wasn't attached to him... or anything... AT ALL?? It was just floating! Eh, that's probably not even good info to post on Wheatley's page. :/ Sorry Should Be Back Soon Sorry I haven't been on much recently, I am currently at a really busy part of my school year especially with a test in a few days, my Adobe Flash game assignment due at the end of the week and final year exams in the coming months, then its all over and I will be finished high school (YAY!)... And onto university. Plus my hard drive broke on my home computer so I had to buy a new one yesterday and I have lost everything on it, luckily my school work is backed up on the schools network. Should be more active soon. -- Adapool (talk) 08:26, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Back! So after a big period of time, I'm finally back! Any news? [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 15:54, September 5, 2012 (UTC) sup nub lol 5 edeets were r my bcratz kat.-Diegox223yay I'm totally spamming you with codez01:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :18~ editz i shud tally go 4 vstf yo.- 21:11, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply to you after offer me to approve to admin I appreciate your approve me to Admin, but I rather to be normal editor for the time being because It will be too much work for me to do. In other word, I am still a student only in time, I will ask for your request. Now it is not the time. Thank you. Stoudemire18 (talk) 07:09, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Kat Do you remember me? I have moved over here for the time being. OK! sorry for my problem Sorry for my poor English who i twitted in this wiki.just because that my main langue is not English. Now i will leave this wiki and i will stop editing in this wiki. thanks that i can join this and edit this wiki formerly. but Still you can send an message to me.(Yong Feng(Talk) ''October 14， 2012 Hello Katanagod. i have just joined this wiki, which centers around my two favorite games and i'm just wondering. how come there's no achievments. KingKermit2000 (talk) 23:39, November 23, 2012 (UTC) well isn't that a good thing. seems to me that edit boosting would be the number one objective for any wiki wouldn't it? KingKermit2000 (talk) 23:59, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I guess that's a pretty valid point then. thanks for responding so fast. KingKermit2000 (talk) 00:09, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Katana, what's the deal with that Muskrat dude and that blog he just put up? KingKermit2000 (talk) 00:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Shooting Gallery Hey there Katanagod! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. I just wanted to mention that Wikia recently launched the Shooting Gallry], a one-stop-shop for shooter news and the like coming directly from the Shooter wiki community. It acts as a sort of "sub-hub" page to the traditional Video Game hub, allowing people interested in the genre to take a deeper dive. You can actually go check out the Shooting Gallery now. If you are interested in spotlighting some news or other community updates on the Shooting Gallery, you can just click the "Submit Your News" or "Suggest a Video" button. You can also create a template page with this template: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ShootingGalleryFooter to put on features blogs. This is a good way reward users and let them know their content is Shooter Gallery worth. Hoefully this helps spotlight some of your wiki's great content! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:44, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm Back Hello KATANAGOD, It appears as though this wikis staff have become slightly inactive since October-November. I am planning on becoming active on the wiki again as all my exams are over and so is school, I am just wondering if you are still here. Thankyou - Adapool (talk) 22:45, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'm still here but I'm busy with IRL stuff atm. I still check the wiki everyday though. I just don't edit as much as I used to. lemme know if you need anything. 00:02, December 6, 2012 (UTC) hey katana, how do u make moving photos? KingKermit2000 (talk) 18:51, December 10, 2012 (UTC) like ur little pink dancing monkey at the top of the page. KingKermit2000 (talk) 19:03, December 10, 2012 (UTC) hi, it seems that firefox have problem showing the pages, like this page for example: http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Suppression_Device. The colour of the text and the background are too similar that is virtually impossible to read... hope you can help! Thanks!! -- 08:50, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Keith Tam Teamplay in Half-Life Hi. I want to play a team mode with 2 skin models allied in one team in Half-Life (example: hgrunt and recon vs. robo and zombie). Can you help me how to do? --Videogamer13 (talk) 13:06, December 20, 2012 (UTC) This talk is for help on-wiki, look someplace else...Alyxvance73 (talk) 01:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) The fall Hi, i have an question, how much time do you think chell spend durijg the beginning and the end of Chapter 6 The Fall? I'm nothing but a blade in a crowd (talk) 21:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) hey kat how's the beta map for the half life tutorials? ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 22:52, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Need any help? Hello there, I originally was betting on the Combine Overwiki when I realized it's kinda dead. There's much more activity here, but the wiki is in dire need of cleanup. I have time and I could be a great use. It seems that most admins here are inactive, how does one become one? I'd be honored to be appointed sysop, and start heavy work here. I guess the wiki needs any help it can get... Thanks for your time! Deckard8t88 (talk) 22:20, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for your answer! Also, don't you think this wiki should use a better name? The current one is bit, I don't know, boring and "by default" (it wasn't chosen by the current staff after all). It's also incorrect, since we also cover the Portal series. Something like "Encyclopedia Borealis"? I don't know, that'd sound serious, academic and encyclopedic. Deckard8t88 (talk) 09:35, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey did you see my message above? Deckard8t88 (talk) 11:55, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::As you may have seen, I started making some maintenance tasks, mostly cleaning up the unused files list, the wanted categories (someone has deleted categories but didn't delete the links in the related pages/files) and flagged for deletion the unused (and thus useless) files. Nobody is making these much needed tasks, and with more privileges I could do more since some of the protected pages and files also need some corrections. I seem to have more time than the other admins (and who knows how long it will last - it's just that I have time now), the decision is yours! Deckard8t88 (talk) 12:12, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks a lot, I'll use the privilege well. Also did you see my word about the name change? Have you ever considered that?... "Taking over" the whole thing with a more personal name?... Deckard8t88 (talk) 11:11, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::Also, I just revamped the main page category logos so that they match the overall design, I hope I wasn't too overzealous and that you like it! I copied/pasted the info from the previous logos, I hope it's fine that way (I just changed the author's name). Deckard8t88 (talk) 16:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your trust! :Also, do you think Wikia could redirect http://portalgame.wikia.com/ to here? It's dead and that would be better for us. I suppose it's possible since http://portal.wikia.com/ redirects here... I don't know who to ask. :As for the name, I guess whatever name is chosen we'll always be in the top results. Wikia is good with that, its wikis about any subject have been in the top Google results forever (they have deals with giants like Amazon and I think they may have one with Google). Look at wikis such as Wookieepedia who have a custom name and are still on top (of course in this case it's a very big wiki, that helps). As long as the name is related to our subject, it's fine. It seems this very wiki has been in the top Google results forever as well, even when it was still named "Combine OverWiki", so I don't think we should have to worry about that, Wikia has our backs. As for "Encyclopedia Borealis", it would have been a great "crossover" name that includes both series well, but it's actually already taken by a Polish wiki, so let's forget about it. Let's survey the users, shall we? Deckard8t88 (talk) 20:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Just Curious... Why do you (and others) continue editing here? CombineOverwiki.net seems to be much more active, especially thanks to Klow (and/or his bot). It's not that I have a problem with wikia, but it does really bug me that people searching "half life wiki" will never find the more active site; this site will remain the most popular thanks to google. It's the same problem that plagued the tf2 wiki; after a long struggle it's finally the first hit on google and the outdated, ad-ridden, abandoned tf2wiki.net is no longer first. It also bugs me that the relatively small wiki community is now split. Why not combine efforts on the wiki most people moved to after the fork? Honestly, I'm just curious. Niftymaniac (talk) 22:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey I've seen that you removed me from admin, it was a justified action seeing as I haven't been active here for a while now. Now that the exam's are finished, I will have more time for this wiki and would appreciate if you could return my previous position as an admin. Thanks! [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 10:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Misc. Hey, I posted something about the wiki's new name here. Also I don't know if you had seen it, but there was a bug on the main page, created with some sort of conflict between the top-right ad location and the Links template. I removed the template for now, I'll try to fix it later because it's a bit complicated... Deckard8t88 (talk) 11:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC) New wiki name=%3D Are you still around? The consensus so far goes toward "Sector W", what do you think? Deckard8t88 (talk) 11:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, I answered you by e-mail, it's more convenient. And it's not your "fault", let's just work together! But if you're too busy with other projects, just let people like me who currently have enough time to transform, fix and improve the wiki! I mean it seems you're not interested anymore, are you? ;) Deckard8t88 (talk) 14:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Well the Wikia staff is supposed to redirect properly when they rename, then we manually adjust what needs to. Nothing difficult. And why you just revert everything? Do you own this wiki? How are you sure this is the right thing? Did you think about that name for a few minutes? Deckard8t88 (talk) 16:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't use Steam, but I just created an account so we can discuss further. Could you add me? I can't add friends if I don't buy games. Here: http://steamcommunity.com/id/Deckard8T88/ Thanks. Deckard8t88 (talk) 16:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey, we really need to talk about this before it's all simply reverted. Deckard8t88 (talk) 23:06, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I still think any name would work with a good presentation on our end and Wikia's good SEO. Deckard8t88 (talk) 01:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Wikia fixed the broken links according to my requests. It's all good now. Let's try that name, and if we fail we can revert and you'll have my apologies. We'll be on top whatever happens, I'm telling you. It's been accepted by Wikia after all; they know what they're doing. And please, add me on Steam. Deckard8t88 (talk) 10:17, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Main Categories Idea Here is an idea that I had for the "Main Categories" window, obviosly not complete, just wanted your thoughts before I continue. Yay or Nay? -Adapool (talk) 15:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! I'm new here and need help know the right and the rule here, I would be GLaD if you can help me know what are they. Thanks --DawnShepherd (talk) 09:11, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Comeback I stepped down because of school reasons. Now that I'm free again, I'd like to comeback as admin on this wiki. Is it possible? [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 15:07, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :I won't, I promise :) [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 17:14, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Something is still named as ''Sector W Hi, admin KATANAGOD, it long time that i see you and talk with you, well i see the main page and most other pages (Like About)) is still named as Sector W instead of Half-Life Wiki, these pages is only limited to admin only edit, can you edit it back to Half-Life wiki, since i see the name Sector W is somewhat annoying, even the logo on the internet browsers is still as the letter W. PS: Don't worry about my recent edits, i din't have make too much edits, only few minor edits and undo vandalism, if my grammar is not good, don't worry i have a assistance named A-06 who help me.--Yong feng (talk) 15:38, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, I'm going to get one of my friends to revert all references of 'sector w' from the wiki with a bot so we don't have to painstakingly remove every one by hand. Thanks for the dedication to the wiki, it doesn't go unnoticed. Let me know if you need rollback to make reverting vandalism easier. KλT 16:23, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Just in good time, i spotted a vandalism user who change the page Black Mesa Research Facility's subcontent at Sector C as Sector C Sex Labs, it even not funny, rollback it.--Yong feng (talk) 18:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights I am interested in making a request to receive bureaucrat rights on the wiki to help better manage the content and users on the wiki. But I am only planning to do so if I can get your approval on the matter as we have shared the same views on the direction and layout of the wiki in the past. Thankyou, any thoughts and oppinions would be great. Adapool (talk) 15:11, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, if you are still active, can you block this user? he vandalismed this page for many times and he is given enough warnings but he still did not given up for this. I see no other admins active these days.--Yong feng (talk) 11:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC)